Thanks for your smile!
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Aku hanya bisa memilikimu sementara. Tapi, aku bisa memiliki senyuman hangatmu itu untuk selamanya. AU. Pedo!Dino x 5y.o!Hibari. Typo. Chara-death dan sedikit OOC. Slight!D69. ONE SHOT!


"Tidak Romario, aku menolak hal itu."

"Tapi, Bos."

Bola berwarna merah menggelinding menuju kaki Dino. Mau tak mau dia menundukkan badannya mengambil bola itu.

Lalu, muncul seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun itu dengan napas terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia berlari mengejar bola ini, pikir Dino. Dengan senyuman khasnya, Dinopun melambaikan tangannya ke arah anak kecil itu. "Hai, ini bolamu?"

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Story by: Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : D18

Warning: AU. Pedo!Dino x 5y.o!Hibari. Typo. Chara-death dan sedikit OOC. Slight!D69

Summary : Aku hanya bisa memilikimu sementara. Tapi, aku bisa memiliki senyuman hangatmu itu untuk selamanya.

Thanks for your smile!

Anak laki-laki itu mendekat, raut wajahnya tak berubah. Rambut hitam legamnya dan matanya yang tajam melihat Dino. Suaranya kecil tapi misterius, "Berikan bola itu padaku!"

Dino menatapnya kaget, senyuman kembali melekat di bibirnya. "Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku, anak manis. Ini bolamu, kan? Kalau iya tentu saja aku akan mengembalikannya padamu," kata Dino sambil mengusap-usap kepala anak itu.

Sepertinya anak itu kesal dengan Dino, karena dia hanya menatapnya tajam sedari tadi. "Kamikorocu!" ancamnya.

Dino kembali dikejutkan oleh anak itu, beberapa detik berselang Dinopun langsung memeluk anak laki-laki itu.

"Kawaaaiiiiii," teriaknya senang.

Sedikit perlawanan yang digencarkan oleh anak laki-laki itu, tapi seberapapun dia berusaha tetap saja tenaga orang dewasa lebih kuat darinya. Anak itu hanya terdiam saja, ketika sang Don Cavallone memeluknya karena ke-imut-annya.

=== D18 ===

"Namanya Hibari Kyouya, Tuan. Dia berusia lima tahun. Orangtuanya telah meninggal saat dia masih berumur tiga tahun dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Oleh sebab itu dia sangat susah sekali untuk bersosialisasi. Apa Tuan yakin mau mengadopsinya?" tutur sang pemilik Panti Asuhan Namimori.

"Hmm… tentu saja. Dia cukup manis sekali. Dan aku memang ingin sekali mengasuh seorang anak kecil," jawab Dino antusias.

"Baiklah, Anda bisa menandatangani berkas-berkas ini."

…

…

Hibari Kyouya, sedang melamun di sisi Panti Asuhan Namimori yang dipenuhi dengan cicit burung. Baginya cicit burung adalah surga. Namun, surga itu sedikit terusik dengan kedatangan Dino, calon ayah angkatnya.

"Kyouya-kun!" panggilnya penuh semangat, sambil berjalan ke arah Hibari yang melamun.

Hibari hanya menoleh ke arah Dino singkat, setelah itu kembali menatap langit yang biru.

"Kyouya, itu namamu, kan? Aku senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa mengasuhmu," kata Dino kembali memeluk Hibari.

Hibari masih dengan wajah menakutkannya hanya diam.

"Setelah ini, aku ingin mengajakmu membeli pakaian, makan, bermain, dan apapun yang kau suka," tawar Dino penuh semangat.

"Aku tidak mau, herbivore!" ujar Hibari singkat.

"Eh? Kau panggil aku hervivore?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kan ayah angkatmu. Hehe… Tapi, aku tidak mau kau panggil ayah ataupun herbivore. Jadi, mulai saat ini panggil aku Dino, ok?"

"Dan kalau aku tidak mau?"

Dino langsng mencium pipi Hibari, semburat pink muncul di kedua pipi Hibari.

"Aku akan menghukummu," kata Dino riang sambil menggandeng tangan Hibari.

Senyumanmu membuatku meleleh,

Ingin rasanya kumiliki senyuman itu,

Tapi, apakah pantas diriku untuk tersenyum sepertimu?

=== D18 ===

"Ahaha.. maaf, Kyouya. Aku hanya jago masak omelet. Hmmm, tapi jika kau bosan aku akan memanggil koki terhebat untukmu."

Hibari hanya diam, mengambil secuil omelet yang tersodor di depannya. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Ini cukup enak," komennya sederhana.

Dino memeluk Hibari karena senang, "Kyouya, terima kasih. Rasanya aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain, deh!"

Hibari hanya mengangguk pelan, dan kembali meneruskan makan omeletnya. Dino hanya menatapnya, terkadang dia tersenyum kecil melihat Hibari yang makannya belepotan sampai ke pipinya. Dengan sigap, Dino mengusapnya. Kembali Hibari tersipu oleh Dino.

Andaikan orang sepertimu datang menghampiriku lebih awal,

Mungkin senyumanmu juga tertoreh di bibirku,

Bibirku saat ini terlalu kaku untuk tersenyum,

Tolong ajari aku tersenyum!

=== D18 ===

Sudah beberapa bulan terlewati, Hibari tak menyangka bahwa Dino ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Tanggal 5 Mei kemarin, adalah hal yang paling bahagia dari beberapa bulan ketika dia tinggal bersama Dino.

Dino memberikan kejutan untuknya, dengan senyumnya yang khas dan hangat itu. Dino sukses membuat Hibari menorehkan senyumnya dihadapannya untuk pertama kali. Sungguh manis sekali, batin Dino saat itu. Karena senyuman itulah yang membuat Dino gemas, dan langsung memeluknya.

Dino memberinya sebuah tonfa kecil untuk Hibari. Dino tahu, itu memang tidak cocok untuk diberikan pada anak usia enam tahun. Tapi, Dino ingin sekali melatih Hibari untuk jadi lebih kuat, untuk menjadi penerusnya kelak, memimpin Cavallone.

=== D18 ===

"Nah, Kyouya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu sekolah. Ingat, jangan nakal! Jangan pakai kekerasan untuk melawan teman-temanmu. Atau aku akan menghukummu," kata Dino sambil merapikan baju sekolah Hibari.

Hibari mengangguk.

"Anak baik. Aku sayang padamu, jangan lupa nanti bekalnya dimakan, ya!" kata Dino sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hibari.

Hibari langsung berlari keluar dari mobil Dino menuju sekolahnya. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, dia membalikkan badannya, melambaikan tangannya kepada Dino walaupun raut wajahnya masih dingin seperti biasanya. Dino tersenyum karena lambaian tangan Hibari dan wajahnya yang tak senada. Lucu dan lugu, batin Dino.

=== D18 ===

"Romario, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu. Aku tidak ingin menikah. Usiaku masih 20. Dan aku juga menentang segala macam perjodohan," tegas Dino.

"Tapi, Bos. Aliansi keluarga Cavallone menginginkan agar kau bisa mendapatkan seorang penerus, sehingga tidak ada kekacauan yang timbul."

"Aku sudah memiliki penerus," jawab Dino singkat.

"Maksud Bos? Tuan Hibari?" Tanya Romario.

"Hmm.. dia penerusku. Tak ada yang boleh menentang keputusanku, aku menolak menikah tapi aku sudah mendapatkan penerus seperti yang diinginkan aliansi kita, kan?"

"Ta-tapi, Bos."

"Tenanglah Romario, biar aku yang mengatakan kepada aliansi kita."

=== D18 ===

Sudah sembilan tahun berlalu, sejak sang Don Cavallone mengasuh Hibari Kyouya. Sekarang Hibari menjelma sebagai siswa SMP, namun perilakunya masih dingin sedingin es.

"Kyouya, apa kau mau nonton hari ini?" tawar Dino sembari memasak omelet kesukaan Kyouya.

"Hnn.. apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan, haneuma?" respon Hibari.

"Mou, jangan manggil haneuma dong, panggil Dino, Ok?"

"…."

Dino meletakkan piring omelet itu ke hadapan Hibari. Hibari langsung melahapnya, Dino hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang, tapi tetap saja seperti anak kecil," komennya saat omelet yang dimakan Hibari tercecer di pipinya.

Hibari hanya menatap tajam sang Don Cavallone, ketika Dino bergerak mendekati Hibari.

"Kawaii," bisiknya pelan sembari menjilat pipi Hibari yang belepotan.

Hibari kaget.

"Kau tahu, Kyouya? Aku menyayangimu," kata Dino singkat sambil mengsap-usap rambut hitam legam Hibari.

Tanganmu, senyumanmu, tatapanmu begitu hangat,

Aku ingin semua darimu.. semua..

== D18 ==

"Romario, sudah kubilang beberapa kali aku tidak mau menikah!" kata Dino sedikit membentak.

"Bos, tapi ini keinginan aliansi kita,"

Dibalik pintu berdiri seorang Hibari Kyouya mmendengar perdebatan sengit itu. Dia hanya mengehembuskan napasnya pelan. Dan berajalan pergi menj kamarnya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku menyayangi, Kyouya. Tak cukup menyayangi, tapi aku juga mencintainya!"

"Bos bahagia dengan adanya tuan Hibari di sisi Bos?"

"Tentu! Jadi jangan coba-coba paksa aku lagi, bilang pada mereka aku sudah punya calon istri, calon anak, dan calon penerusku!"

"Wakarimashita!" Romario menundukkan wajahnya.

=== D18 ===

Hibari pulang sendirian hari ini, Dino menelepon bahwa dia ada urusan penting. Entahlah, mungkin 'ayah angkat'nya sedang sibuk mengurusi perjodohan yang dibicarakan kemarin.

"Hhhh.." Hibari mengehembuskan napasnya.

"Kau Hibari Kyouya?" terdengar suara wanita.

Hibari menengadahkan wajahnya, sejenak dia menyipitkan matanya ke arah wanita itu. "Siapa kau?"

Wanita itu mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang panjang. "Perkenalkan namaku Bella, aku calon istri Dino, calon ibumu mungkin," katanya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Ohh.."

"Cuma 'ohh'? Setidaknya kau harus berikan salam kepada calon ibumu." Kata wanita itu sambil berjalan mendekati Hibari.

"Untuk apa? Masih calon, kan?" Hibari malah melengos pergi meninggalkan Bella.

== D18 ==

"Haneuma, aku tadi bertemu dengan calon istrimu. Dia sangat mengangguku, bisakah kau membuatnya lebih tenang sedikit?" kata Hibari yang sedang menelepon Dino.

"Eh? Calon istriku? Siapa, Kyouya?" jawab Dino di seberang.

"Entah, namanya Bella atau siapa. Pokoknya bilang padanya agar lebih tenang sedikit, baru aku mau menganggapnya sebagai calon ibuku,"

"Tapi, Kyouya aku benar-benar tidak tahu maksud-..tuut tuut tut" Hibari menutup teleponnya.

Aku tahu memang aku egois,

Tapi, yang kuinginkan hanya dirimu seutuhnya,

Aku tidak mau berbagi dengan siapapun

"Uhuuk- uhukk…" Hibari terbatuk, spontan dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Terlihat bercak darah keluar dari bibirnya mengenai telapak tangannya. "Sudah waktunya, kah?" gumamnya sambil menatap langit.

=== D18 ==

"Kyoya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu maksudmu tadi waktu di telepon, tolong jelaskan sekali lagi!" pinta Dino.

Hibari hanya menatap Dino, langsung melengos pergi hendak menuju kamarnya. Dino langsung menarik tangan Kyouya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau memelukku, Haneuma?"

"Karena aku sayang kau, Kyouya! Aku ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya, aku tidak butuh Bella atau siapapun yang kau panggil tadi. Kau ingat? Saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku langsung memelukmu. Aku tahu kau akan menyebutku pedofil setelah kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi, aku suka kau! Aku cinta kau! A-ku-" belum sempat Dino menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hibari melepaskan diri dari pelukan Dino.

"Semua itu sia-sia," Hibari membuang muka, menyembunyikan bulir air matanya yang hendak berjatuhan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan mati, menyusul ayah dan ibuku,"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menemanimu mati,"

Sekejap mata Hibari memandang mata Hazel Dino. "Jangan bercanda, Haneuma kau tidak bi- hmmphh," bibir Hibari langsung dismpal dengan bibir Dino. Hibari tak bisa lagi menahan bulir air matanya yang hendak jatuh, alhasil dia menutup matanya.

Sesak rasanya dadaku ini,

Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya,

Tapi, takdir berkata lain,

Aku hanya bisa memilikimu untuk sementara

Hibari mendorong Dino, dadanya sesak. Dia terbatuk, batuk yang menyakitkan seperti yang dialaminya tadi pagi. Darah keluar di sela-sela bibirnya yang bertautan dengan bibir Dino.

=== D18 ===

Aku hanya bisa memilikimu sementara,

Tapi, aku bisa memiliki senyuman hangatmu itu untuk selamanya,

Terima kasih, Dino,

Kau telah memberikan memori untukku

HIBARI KYOUYA

Begitulah nama yang tercantum di atas nisan abu-abu. Sepasang tonfa kecil terletak di sampingnya. Dino hanya menatap nisan itu dengan tangisan kesepian, tak mungkin rasanya dia bisa tersenyum lagi. Hujan telah membuatnya basah kuyup, tapi tak membuatnya cukup menggigil.

"Kau tahu, Kyouya? Aku menyayangimu," gumamnya sambil mengusap nisan itu.

Hibari walapun dia kasat mata, tersenyun dari kejauhan.

"Bos, ayo kita pulang!"

Dino menuruti perkataan tangan kanannya itu.

Kembali dia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang mewah, sebelum bola berwarna biru mengenai kakinya.

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan warna mata berlainan dan rambut berjambul nanas menghampiri bola yang menggelinding itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya anak itu kepada Dino.

Dino sadar dan langsung menorehkkan senyum khasnya pada anak itu. Sambil menunduk mengambil bola itu, dia mengingat saat-saat dia bertemu dengan Kyouya. "Terima kasih kau telah mengembalikan senyumanku, er- siapa namamu?" kata Dino sambil mengusap rambut biru anak itu.

"Mukuro, Mukuro Rokudo!" jawabnya riang.

=== D18 ===

Hoho.. selesai juga ini fanfic. Ide fanfic ini dateng pas nemu fanart Dino lagi megang tangan Hibari kecil, sumpah unyuuuuuu banget!

Maaf buat penggemar Dino, tapi emang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalo Dino itu emang pedo. Di fic ini keliatan banget kalo dia pedo. Tapi, walaupun pedo aye masih tetep cinta ama dirimu, Dino!

Hoho.. segitu aja basa-basinya..

Mind to review?


End file.
